Sonic Colors Charged
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: A few months after Sonic saved the wisps, Planet Wisp returns within orbit of Sonic's world. Yacker asks Sonic for his help once again to save the planet from dying. Sonic also discovers that the wisps are more powerful than they seem. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Reach for the Stars Again

**Hey everybody and welcome to my new story, Sonic Colors Charged. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_Sonic's P.O.V._

It's been a few months since I helped Yacker save his people from Dr. Eggman and his energy siphoning machines. Since then, things have been pretty boring. I just kept on moving like I always do. Even though I like how peaceful it is, sometimes I wish that Eggman would come up with a new scheme for me to break. I just get so pumped up when I'm trashing his robots or coming up with cool insults.

Anyway, I got a message from Tails the other day to meet him over at Spagonia University. He said something about seeing a new invention of his. So I just had a quick jog over in the morning to see what was up. I walked up the steps and entered the professor's old lab. Tails was waiting for me at the desk.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hey, buddy! What's up with this new invention?"

"Well, it's not exactly new…"

He held up his MilesElectric handheld. It's been a pretty helpful gadget on my more recent adventures.

"It's more like a few modifications I made with my handheld."

"Cool. What did you do with it?"

"Just a few enhancements. I used some spare parts from the remains of Eggman's space elevator. My handheld can now detect energy signatures and locate them from far distances. It's pretty useful for finding any base that Eggman might build. Oh! Plus, check this out."

He pressed a few buttons and a tiny yellow ball appeared from a compartment on his invention. It had small propellers that allowed it to fly like a helicopter and it had what looks like a small camera.

"I call this my Tiny Tails super sensor. This little guy can fly high into orbit and take pictures of the planet and can sense any type of energy, radiation, or wave."

"That's pretty cool, Tails."

Honestly, it kind of bored me, but seeing the spark and excitement in his eyes makes me feel happy.

"Also, I did make a few enhancements on my translator. I just wish that Yacker was here so I could test it out."

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure he would have loved to help out."

Just then, we heard commotion coming from outside. A random stranger burst in through the door.

"SONIC! We need your help! Something's happening outside!"

I ran out the doors with Tails following right behind me. I looked around outside and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that everyone was looking to the sky. I looked up and saw that way up high, something was taking form from nowhere. It looked like it was appearing from out in space. It was kind of round and a bit grey. I wondered if Eggman was trying out that Death Egg scheme again. Soon, after a few minutes it was clear enough to see.

"Sonic! Is that…"

"I think it is!"

It looked like the round thing that appeared was Planet Wisp, but it looked a little bit different. It didn't look as blue as it did when you saw it from the ground. Soon after it appeared, a bright light emerged from the planet and looked like it was headed for us. The light seemed to be headed for Spagonia Plaza.

"Come on, Tails. Let's follow that light."

"I'm right behind you."

We ran over to the plaza and saw that the bright light was hovering over the plaza fountain. We got a closer look and saw that the light was coming from a group of wisps traveling together. From the group, a familiar white wisp with a curly blue hair emerged. It was Yacker. He looked like he was in a panic and was going from person to person in the plaza spouting his gibberish.

"C$%HB$G $%&I^JR #FV#$B$!"

"Yacker!" I called.

He looked around and saw me. He flew happily over to me and Tails

"X #D$C%%&^H#F&%^HV !"

"Hold on, Sonic! I was hoping I would be able to test this out."

Tails pressed a few buttons and it looked like he turned on his translator function.

"Okay. Say something, Yacker."

"HELP US, SONIC!"

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting that. Tails, you made it so that Yacker can speak English?"

"Yup! It only works while he's close by though."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, that's great, but PLEASE HELP US!"

"Whoa! Yacker, please calm down and tell us what's wrong."

"You need to come with me back to my planet. We need your help!"

"Yacker, we would love to help, but how will Sonic and I be able to reach your planet."

"Just hitch a ride with us. We'll take you there."

Yacker went back to the swarm of wisps and the swarm surrounded us and lifted us off of the ground. We lifted off and made our way back to Planet Wisp at a breakneck speed. It felt so weird, but feeling the energy of the wisps got me excited to start my new adventure.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter down. Well, here we go now. Time to get this party started!**


	2. Chapter 2: Faded Wonder

**Well, not much to say right now. Just enjoy the new chapter. Let's see what's wrong with the wisps.**

* * *

_Sonic's P.O.V._

Venturous Valley Act 1

As we entered the atmosphere of Planet Wisp, I could already tell that something was wrong. The energy I felt around me wasn't the same like the last time I ran through here. We soon landed near a valley surrounded be trees and a large cliff. The wisps let us down and we took a look at our surroundings.

"Uh...Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"Something's not right about the planet."

"I know. The environment seems very...different."

The life on the planet didn't seem as lively as before. The trees had grey leaves and colorless trunks, the flowers and plants were all drooping, the sky was cloudy and grey, and most importantly, the wisps. I found some wisps lying on the ground. They looked like they were drained of color and they didn't seem to move much, but they looked like they were okay.

"Yacker, what happened here?"

"Our planet is dying. Mama wanted us to bring you here because she knows that you can help us. We need to go find her and find out what to do."

"Do you know where she is?" Tails asked.

"Sure, I do! Just follow me."

"Let's go!" I said as I began to run full speed into the valley. It was hard to believe how this beautiful planet could be dying. I want to help as much as I can so that the aliens can be happy.

"HEY EVERYBODY! SONIC'S HERE!" Yacker yelled throughout the entire region.

All of a sudden, aliens of almost all colors were flying with us. Tails' translator picked up some of their cheers.

"YAY!" "WE'RE SAVED!" "HE IS FAST!" "YACKER WAS RIGHT!" "WOOHOO!"

Of course, the only aliens that were missing were nega wisps, but that was because the aliens were all restored of their energy. Some of the wisps flying with us had a hard time catching up and others were struggling to stay in the air. They were really going through a tough time right now.

Some of the white aliens were so excited that they flew right through me. I felt their power flow everywhere through my body and I released it all. The result was a huge burst of speed and I zoomed along, feeling pure freedom from the speed I was able to reach. Soon, we were getting close to the base of a cliff and at the base I saw something that really shook me up from the inside.

"Oh no!" Yacker cried.

We stopped in front of a capsule for captured aliens. There were aliens trapped inside.

"Eggman."

"What? He's here?" asked Tails.

"Well, we have aliens trapped in this thing and the planet is in trouble."

"Maybe Baldy Nosehair is trying to steal our energy again."

I turned to the capsule and destroyed its core. The aliens were released and started flying away. Two aliens, one white and the other cyan, flew up to me.

"Thank you for saving us, Sonic!" said the white one.

"You're welcome."

"Yacker was right! You are a star!" said the cyan one.

Just then, the ground shook and we felt pebbles falling on our heads. We looked up and saw boulders falling down.

"Everyone! Move it!"

Tails and Yacker got away, but I looked back and saw that the two other aliens were caught under a rock about the size of a basketball.

"Help...us." said the cyan wisp while struggling to get his body out of the rock.

I took action and jumped to grab both aliens. I got them free from the rock, but a huge boulder was about to crush us. I hugged both aliens close, but then they disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a familiar energy.

LAZER!

I felt my body change into a ball of pure cyan light, but I also felt more energy within me, wanting to get out. This was nothing like how I felt when I was just using the power alone. I felt all the energy growing until it was so hard to contain.

CHARGE!

I released all the energy and I started zooming upward toward the boulder that would've crushed us. I transformed into a white laser and I broke through the boulder with incredible force. All the rocks that were falling above my head soon became a pile of rubble on the ground.

The energy fled my body and I reverted back to my normal self. I fell back down to where Tails and Yacker were. When I landed, the two aliens I saved popped out of me.

"That...was...INSANE!"

"Wow, Sonic! I didn't know you could use our power like that!" said the white alien.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" asked Tails.

"I'm fine. I just felt something amazing. I absorbed both of these aliens and got powered up with the same energy as before, but this time I felt the energy from these white aliens charge up my power even further. It was incredible!"

"You know, this power might come in handy later."

"Let's hurry and find Mama. We might not have much time." Yacker said.

"Right. Let's get moving!"

We sped off to the other side of the valley.

* * *

**What's this power that Sonic discovered? Is Eggman up to no good again?**


	3. Chapter 3: Restoring Wonder

**Time to move on with the story now!**

* * *

_Venturous Valley Act 2_

We sped off in the direction of the other side of the valley. Tails and Yacker were flying right behind me.

"So, Yacker, how have things been in the last few months?"

"Well after we returned our planet where it originally was in the galaxy, things have been pretty peaceful. It was only until a few days ago that we started noticing changes. All of the plants and trees were beginning to die and my friends were beginning to lose energy and color."

"Sonic, do you really think that Eggman is behind all of this?"

"Well, who else do you know who's capable of forcing the aliens into that capsule."

"Let me try using my super sensor to see if Eggman has a base hidden around here."

Tails let his sensor go high above us into the sky.

"It'll take some time for it to scan the planet so let's keep going."

"Hey! What's that over there?"

Ahead at the edge of the valley was a huge hole. We got closer and saw that it was about 15 feet deep.

"I'll go on ahead to check it out." I said.

I jumped down to the bottom and looked around. It didn't seem that this hole was made naturally. It looked like something was being dug up.

"Sonic! Watch out!"

I looked up and saw something headed right for me. I jumped out of its way and it crashed into the dirt. After the dust cleared, I took a look at what just crashed. It seemed to be a big blue box. I got a little closer and then it started moving. It was a robot! It folded and transformed into a big mechanical magician.

* * *

_Venturous Valley Boss Act: Egg Wizard_

The robot pointed it's long blue staff at me. On the tip, I could see aliens trapped inside an orb.

"Sonic! You have to beat that thing and save my friends!"

"Don't worry! I've got this!"

The wizard started shooting energy beams at me. I dodged all of the shots. I saw an opening and I charged with a homing attack into its staff. A few white wisps got free and flew into me so that I could use their power.

The wizard snapped back to its senses and used its staff to shoot blue energy rings at me. They were kind of big and hard to avoid so I got hit by one of them.

"Sonic!"

"I'm alright!"

The wizard started gloating by dancing around like a clown. I saw a chance to attack. I used my boost to attack head on. More aliens got free. One of them was a blue alien.

"Hey, buddy! You mind giving me a hand?" I called.

The blue wisp looked happy and shot right into me. I could feel the energy flow. The robot started shooting blue rings at me again.

"Big mistake, pal!"

CUBE!

I transformed into a blue cube and changed those energy rings into blocks that I could use as a path to the robot's head. I jumped from block to block and on the last one I jumped high into the sky over the robot. I felt the white aliens inside me wanting to help out so they lent me some of their energy.

CHARGE!

I transformed into a white cube that had double the size and weight of a normal cube. I dived down and crushed the wizard. I turned back to normal and the remains of the robot let the rest of the aliens free.

"THANK YOU!" they all shouted.

"No problem!"

A bright light was shining where the robot was. It was coming from a huge orb of light. The orb gently fell to the ground and disappeared into it like it was being absorbed. The entrie environment started to glow and after a few moments all the color and life of the valley was back to normal. The trees and plants were colorful and alive again and most of the aliens were restored too.

"Great job, Sonic!" said Tails.

"Look at everything! It's all back to normal.!" Yacker said.

"Yeah. Just what was that ball of light?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Mama does. Let's keep going to the palace. That's where she lives."

"Okay! Come on!"

We entered the nearby forest and moved on.

* * *

**Cool! That color power was GOOD! GREAT! AWESOME! OUTSTANDING! AMAZING! Let's hope that they can find Mother Wisp!**


	4. Chapter 4: Working Together

**I was a bit lazy. Didn't feel like writing but I'm here now. Let's see where Sonic and the others are going next.**

* * *

_Forever Forest Act 1_

"Mama's palace is this way. We have to go through the forest to find it."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

We started our run through the forest to find Yacker's mom. She knows about what's going on with the planet. There's no doubt in my mind that Eggman is behind it all. I can't wait to find him and put the beating on him like I always do.

"This is terrible!" Tails shouted.

All of the life in this forest was fading just like in the valley. All the trees were practically greyscale and the wisps were almost completely drained.

"We have to find Eggman and make him reverse this!" I said with anger.

As we moved on, we saw some things moving in the distance behind other trees.

"Egg Pawns!" Tails exclaimed.

There was a whole army of Eggman's robots headed for us. There seemed to be About thirty of them.

"I've got it."

I tried homing attacking them, but there were too many to take out one by one. I saw some white aliens hiding behind a tree.

"Hey guys! Do you think you could help me out here?"

They were happy to help and let me absorb them in a heartbeat. I boosted through the entire blockade with ease. Within a matter of seconds we were surrounded by a pile of junk. I had some energy left over so I decided to reserve it for later. After I stopped next to the others, the aliens popped out of me.

"Thanks guys!"

"Glad to help!" one of them shouted back.

"Let's go."

"Hey, Sonic, if there were a bunch of robots here waiting for us, then Eggman probably knows that we're here."

"You're might be right, Tails. I think we should keep our guard up from here on."

We kept on going until we found a small clearing in the forest. In that clearing, we found another capsule with trapped aliens. There was one difference with this one though…

"Hey! The core is covered up."

The core of the capsule was entangled and covered with tree roots, vines, and other plants. They looked like they were pretty tough.

"This looks like it'll be pretty tough to break through." said Yacker with a bit of uncertainty.

"No problem."

I curled up and began to spin in place right in front of the core. I hoped that it would act like a chainsaw and cut through the plants. It didn't work.

"Man! That is tough!" I said after getting a little dizzy.

"Do you have any ideas, Tails?" Yacker asked.

"Let me think for a sec."

After a few seconds, Tails had a brainwave.

"Maybe we can burn through all of this."

"I think you're on to something, buddy."

I looked around and found a red wisp looking at us curiously. I got an idea.

"Hi there! Do you want to help get your friends out of this thing?"

"Sure! I'll try my best."

He entered my body and I felt a little bit explosive. (more like a whole lot)

BURST!

I turned into a blazing fireball. Tails and Yacker had to move back a few feet because of the heat. The fire was working, but not by much. Then I remembered that I had a bit of white energy left over from the aliens. I used that to power up my form.

"Stand back, guys!" I told Tails and Yacker.

The energy built up and soon…

CHARGE!

I bursted into a white explosion. The blast caused the core to be instantly destroyed and the aliens were let free. The red alien popped out and joined his friends.

"Bye!" I shouted.

"Great job, Sonic!" said Tails.

"Yeah! You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" said Yacker in amazment.

"I'm just happy to help."

* * *

_Forever Forest Act 2_

Just then, we heard more of Eggman's robots coming for us.

"Ugh…This will take us forever."

"Maybe I could help out, Sonic." Tails said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. We've been through worse together, right?"

"Alright. You can help out."

Suddenly, two objects flew over our heads fast. They were two cyan wisps.

"Hey! You two!"

They stopped and looked at us.

"We need both of you!"

In a matter of seconds, both aliens entered me and Tails.

"Are you ready, buddy?"

"You bet!"

DOUBLE LAZER!

Tails and I merged together to form a laser combo. We bounced off of the trees, destroying the horde of robots in our way. It seemed like we were unstoppable. We got past all of the robots and then our power ran out. We separated and Yacker followed close behind us. Tails felt excited about his first time using the aliens' power.

"You were right, Sonic! That energy felt incredible!"

"That was amazing, you guys! You both must be very close friends to be able to pull that off!" he said.

"You can bet on that, Yacker." I told him.

No doubt that Tails is my best friend. We've been that way for as long as we can remember.

We kept on going through the forest until we saw another one of the strange holes that we saw before.

"Another one!" shouted Yacker.

"What's with these holes? I've never seen these before." I said.

"It's none of your business, hedgehog!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Eggman!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on the next one as soon as possible. See you then.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend In Danger

**Back again with another chapter! Time for Sonic to beat Eggman! GO!**

* * *

Eggman decended from above the trees in his Eggmobile. He brought along a friend for me to junk. It was a large robatic butterfly with and black and green wings that made a cool pattern and a glowing blue head. Inside the head were captured aliens being drained of their energy.

"Eggman!"

"I knew that you would be here to stop me sooner or later. So I came prepared with a new army of robots."

"Why are you tormenting this planet again, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Obviously, I want to harness the hyper-go-ons from the aliens to power my brilliant inventions. But the aliens aren't the only power source I found. But enough chit-chat. It's time to destroy you, hedgehog! HOO HOO HOO!"

* * *

_Forever Forest Boss Act: Cutterfly_

Eggman inserted his Eggmobile into a compartment on his robots back to have complete control. Soon he flew up beyond the treetops.

"Try to catch me, Sonic! If you can!"

"Tails, I'm going to need your help again!"

"I've got your back, Sonic."

"Let's fly!"

I grabbed hold of Tails hand and he lifted off to the treetops so we could reach Eggman's robot. The tops were sturdy enough for me and Tails to stand on. When we landed, Eggman made the first attack.

"Take this!"

His robot threw its wings at us and acted like flying saw blades. He still had another pair of wings that allowed him to stay in the air. We managed to dodge, but barely. We found a chance to attack when the wings needed time to return to the robot.

"Take me up, Tails."

Tails lifted me up above the robot and I aimed for the head with a homing attack. White aliens broke free and entered me and Tails.

"Sonic! How can I use the white wisps? I can't possibly be able to boost like you do."

"I think I've got it. The white aliens can power up a certain ability. They boost my speed and they can boost the abilities of other wisps. Maybe with you, Your flying might be boosted."

Eggman recovered and started his next attack.

"You both will pay for that! Have a taste of poison!"

His robot's wings started flapping hard, releasing a purple colored pollen.

"Tails! Spin your tails and use the wisps energy."

"Okay!"

He spun his tails as fast as he could and it created a strong gust of wind. The wind blew away the poison.

"Impossible! Now that fox can use the alien energy too!"

"You better believe it Eggman!"

I ran and jumped towards his robot and boosted right into it. The impact caused it to fall down and crash below the trees. A red and orange alien broke free. Tails absorbed the red one and I absorbed the orange. We fell down the trees to finish Eggman off.

"I may be down, but I'm still not out!"

His robot got off the ground and started to shoot its wings again. This time they were homing in on us. After we dodged the first time, they turned around to attack again. We ended up standing beneath the robot. The blades were headed right for us.

"Tails! Quick! Use your energy with me!"

"Alright!"

BURST! ROCKET!

Both of us merged into a rocket that was headed for Eggman.

"NO! I've got to get out of here!"

He tried to escape us by flying up, but without the rest of his wings, he couldn't get very far. We charged upwards into his robot and once we made contact we exploded, turned back to normal, unharmed, and fell to the ground. Tails grabbed me and we slowly decended to the ground.

As for Eggman…

"I'll be back for you, hedgehog!"

His robot exploded, but the Eggmobile was intact and the force of the explosion threw Eggman far away. *twinkle*

"Great job, you two!" Yacker said, congratulating us.

"I never thought that the power of the aliens would feel this amazing!"

All of the aliens we absorbed came out of our bodies and flew away.

"Thanks!" we all yelled out as they flew.

High up in the air, where the robot exploded another light like the one we saw in the valley was decending to the ground and was absorbed. The forest started glowing and life was restored just like before.

"Awesome! The forest is back to normal!" I said.

"You know I'm starting to see a connection." Tails said.

"Hey, guys? I'm feeling…kind of…"

Yacker fell to the ground.

"Yacker!" Tails shouted, full of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel very strong. I'm feeling…drained."

After he said that, his color and glow started fading, slowly but surely.

"We need to go find your mom, and fast! Maybe she can help."

"I'll carry you." Tails offered.

"Okay." Yacker said kind of weakly.

Tails picked him up into his arms.

Which way to your mom?" I asked.

"That way." he said, pointing towards the edge of the forest.

I ran as fast as I could with Tails flying right behind me, holding Yacker. We reached the edge of the forest and saw something that didn't look very good for Yacker.

"MAMA!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. I'm just mean aren't I. But don't worry cuz I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, leave a review to kill some time. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Picking Up the Pieces

**Here we go again. Time for a new chapter!**

* * *

_Poisoned Palace Act 1 & 2_

We just got out of the forest and what we saw at the end was indescribable. We saw a temple looking building made of stones and plants and it stood next to a river. On the walls were different carvings and drawings of the planet and a weird looking monster holding some kind of energy or ball. There was also some hero drawn on it with what I think were the aliens surrounding him. We instantly recognized it as the palace of Mother Wisp, Yacker's mom. But the problem was that it was affected just like the other areas. The plants were drooping and the palace looked like it was worn down badly and to top it off, the river it was next to was poisoned with disgusting purple water.

Suddenly, we felt a small tremor.

"MAMA!" Yacker yelled. "She's in trouble! We have to save her!"

Yacker tried to lift off of Tails' arms, but was too weak to stay floating. He slowly fell and Tails caught him.

"Yacker! Save your energy!"

"This time Eggman took things too far! Let's go find his mom, Tails."

We made our way to the entrance of the palace and looked inside. It was pretty big inside and we noticed that some of the poisoned water found its way inside the palace. The palace itself looked like it could collapse on us at anytime. There was another tremor and some pieces of the ceiling fell. At the other end of the room was yet another capsule with aliens. I spent no time in acting. I ran over to the capsule, avoiding the water on the way, and broke it open releasing more aliens. Some of the aliens came over to Yacker, showing concern for his condition.

"Yacker! Are you alright?" a yellow wisp asked.

"I'm…okay. I'm just feeling…very weak,…like my energy is…slowly diminishing. Where's Mama?"

"She was captured by Baldy Nosehair. He's using her for our hyper-go-ons and he also found the core." said another white one.

"What core?" asked Yacker.

"Mama hasn't told you yet? It's the core that's the limitless energy that we and the entire planet thrives off of. Without the core, our planet will die and so will we."

"Wait a minute!" I said. "I thought that when all of you are completely drained of power, you transform into those freaky nega wisp things."

"I have an explaination for that, Sonic." said Tails. "I think that when Eggman uses the aliens to power his machines and robots, their hyper-go-ons are drained, but the machines leave behind another energy source that allows the aliens to survive: nega-go-ons. It's this energy that transforms them into nega wisps. However, if the aliens lose their hyper-go-ons naturally, they die. The plants and other wildlife here work the same way."

"So in order to save the planet, we have to protect the planet's core."

"Exactly!" said the white wisp. "The core that Baldy Nosehair stole was broken into six pieces for him to use."

"Does the core happen to glow like a white ball?" I asked.

"Right! How did you know?"

"We've already rescued two of the pieces. We just have four more to save."

"The next one is with Mama. Baldy Nosehair is using this really scary digging thing to find it and is using Mama's energy for power."

Another tremor.

"That's what's causing the ground to shake."

"Don't worry, you guys. I'll handle it."

"The scary thing is behind the palace. You can get there through the doorway behind us."

"Thanks guys." I said.

"One more thing. Can you guys take care of Yacker while we're fighting whatever has your mom?" asked Tails.

"Of course" said the white wisp.

* * *

_Poisoned Palace Boss Act: Egg Driller_

We left Yacker in the care of his friends while we walked through the doorway in the back. It lead to a backyard of sorts. We saw yet another one of the holes we saw before. But this time the hole was deeper.

"So where's the 'thing' that the wisps were afraid of?"

As soon as he said that, from the hole came a big drill shaped robot. It was partly yellow, with a large silver drill for a nose and behind it was a glowing blue container. Inside was Mother Wisp trapped along with another few wisps.

"Don't worry, Yacker's mom! We'll save you!" I shouted.

The robot attacked by shooting homing missiles from its sides. I had an idea.

"Tails! Fly me over to the robot's backside and make sure those missiles follow us!"

"Okay!"

With the missiles chasing us through the air, we flew over to the other side of the hole. I climbed onto the container holding the aliens and jumped out of the way as soon as the missiles got close. The container cracked and some white wisps slipped through and were absorbed by both of us. The robot got mad and drilled into the ground.

"Sonic! What's it doing?"

"I don't know!"

Soon we felt an earthquake and the ground in the hole started crumbling. The hole got deeper and we fell into it.

"Tails! Grab my hand!"

He flew over to me and tried to carry me out of the hole.

"I…can't…lift you up!"

"Use the energy that you got from the aliens, but go after the robot!"

His tails spun faster and we flew down that hole fast. We soon caught up with the robot and it was ready for another attack.

It drilled a small hole on one of the walls of the cavern and poisoned water was starting to fill the hole. Then the robot was trying to dig away from us. We had to act fast. I boosted into the robots container while he was drilling away and some more aliens escaped, some white and two of them yellow.

"Hey! You guys want help show this robot how to drill the right way?"

"Sure thing!"

They both entered me and Tails along with the other white aliens.

"Let's drill Tails!"

"Gotcha!"

DOUBLE DRILL!

We each turned into separate drills, circling around each other. We burrowed into the ground and chased after the robot. The robot was too slow to even hope to get away from us and we eventually caught up to it.

"NOW TAILS!"

CHARGE! DUAL DRILL ATTACK!

Tails and I separated and and we locked on to the robot. We both drilled into the robot's hull and was easily cut through by our attack. It went berzerk and dug it way upward.

"Sonic! Let's get out of the ground before our energy runs out!"

"Good idea, Tails!"

We burrowed our way upward to the back of the palace and we saw that the robot jumped out of the ground and exploded in the air. All of the wisps inside escaped unharmed, including Mother Wisp. Another ball of light, which I knew was another piece of the planet's core, decended down into the hole and restored the palace to its former glory. The stones and plants became stronger making it look more amazing, the hole where it came from got filled up magically, and the river was cleaned of the poison. In celebration, I bro-fisted Tails.

"Awesome work, Tails! I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Thanks, Sonic."

The wisps who took care of Yacker brought him outside to see his mom.

"Mama!" he yelled in excitement.

"Yacker, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she said.

"I'm fine, Mama."

He tried to fly again.

"I…just…"

He fell. Mother Wisp picked him up with her mind as far as I could tell. She didn't even touch him.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll help you feel better."

She held him with her arms and closed her eyes. She looked like she was giving him more energy. After a few seconds, she let go of him and Yacker looked stronger than he was before. He started flying around in loops and circles wildly.

"I feel so much better! Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, Yacker. Thank you, Sonic, for helping out my children. But it isn't over yet. You still need to restore the other three pieces of the core."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll make sure to stop Dr. Eggman from misusing your planet's energy."

"Well, let's get going!" said Yacker excitedly.

We were about to leave when…

"Yacker, before you go," we turned to Mother Wisp. "be sure to save your energy. You'll never know when you'll need it most."

"Okay! I will, Mama!"

Just then, something small fell out of the sky.

"Look! It's my super sensor!"

The tiny machine reinserted itself into Tails' handheld. Tails pressed a few buttons and he found out something.

"Sonic! I found where Eggman's HQ is."

"Where is it?"

"It's a thin tower that he built not long ago. Maybe a few days. It's located next to a large and deep canyon. It doesn't look like it's too far. We'll have to pass through the remains of his construction zone."

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Good luck to all three of you!" Mother Wisp said as she and the other aliens waved good-bye.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. Took me a bit to write. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Technical Difficulties

**Time to get a move on. On with the story!**

* * *

_Construction Chaos Act 1_

After we left the palace, Tails, Yacker, and I made our way towards Eggman's new HQ on the planet. Tails said that in order to get there we need to go through Eggman's constuction zone, which he built the first time he tried to steal the aliens' energy. We were getting close to the area when I turned around and said to the others…

"Well, since we trashed the place the first time we came through here, passing by should be a breeze, right guys?"

"Uh…Sonic?"

Tails pointed behind me and I looked back. Behind me was one of Eggman's many constuction sites on the planet that were left over from last time. The orange towers, the machines, and construction robots were up and running again.

"Shoot! And I thought we were going to have an easy time."

"Don't sweat it, Sonic. We got through here before, and we can do it again."

Anyway, we started our way through the construction zone. Every machine, tool, and robot was working the same way when we passed by. I knew I had to stop them from hurting the planet any more than it already is.

"Guys? Let's trash some robots!"

"Right!" they both said.

We explored everywhere searching for robots and other machines to destroy. Stopping all of the construction was the best way I could think of to put Eggman's work to a halt. As we ventured around the place, we found robots using aliens for energy. Beating them was too easy and absorbing the white aliens from them made causing destruction even easier. I was boosting through robots like no one's business and Tails used his improved flying to crash into robots without a scratch. After causing mayhem for all of the robots. We came across another capsule, located next to what looked like the control room of the entire facility.

"Hey look!" Yacker yelled.

"Tails, do you think you can shut down all of the machines from this control center?"

"I think I could, but first let's free these aliens."

"Good idea."

I rammed into the core and let the wisps free. Then suddenly, we heard an alarm go off. The sky turned slightly purple and before we knew it the entire area was covered by what looked like a giant dome. Then, we heard something on a speaker.

"HOO HOO HOO!"

"Eggman!"

"Looks like you pesky pests just fell for my trap. I knew that you would be able to resist freeing the aliens in that capsule, so I modified it so that when it's destroyed, A force field would materialize around the entire area and prevent you from foiling my schemes. I would love to stay and chat, but I have the energy from a certain core to harness. See you later, suckers!"

"The egghead really really turns my stomach." I said while shaking my fist.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Yacker.

"Maybe we could shut down the force field from inside the control room."

"Good thinking, Tails."

We walked around to find the door into the room. We found it and tried opening it.

"Ugh…Of course it would be locked." I said.

"Look! There's an open window up there!"

We looked up and saw the window wide open, but it looked kind of small. Tails flew up to it and tried to squeeze inside.

"If I can just…fit…inside…Whoa!"

He fell down, but hovered with his tails to break his fall.

"Good try anyway, Tails." said Yacker.

"I've got it!" I shouted, coming up with an idea. "HEY! ARE THERE ANY PINK ALIENS IN HERE!?"

Soon after a few seconds, a pink wisp appeared.

"I'm here."

"Can you help my friend over here get inside this building?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Tails' P.O.V._

The pink wisp entered my body and I could feel its energy flow around me. I couldn't imagine how Sonic felt when he used all of the aliens' powers.

"Uh, Sonic? Are you sure you want me to go in there?"

"Of course. I know that you'll be able to figure out how to shut down that force field much faster than I would have."

"Alright. I'm going in."

SPIKES!

I curled up into a ball and I grew sharp spikes. I started climing the wall toward the window and I got in.

"Uh oh." I thought.

The whole control room was being controlled by robots. There were like maybe twenty robots in the room and they were all staring at me. I started to panic. That's when the hyper-go-ons from the white wisps started to kick in.

CHARGE! WHITE SPIKE ATTACK!

I hovered off of the ground and my spikes were growing longer and longer until the blasted off of me and impaled every single robot in the room. All the robots were out of commission and then I turned back to normal. I looked around to find the mechanism that controls the force field. To my surprise, all the equipment weren't damaged from my attack. I thought for a moment and figured why not shut everything down to stop all of the construction. I found the main power switch and shut it off. Then I walked out the door to meet up with Sonic.

_Sonic's P.O.V._

After a few minutes of waiting, which I hate doing by the way, I saw that the force field was shattered and disappeared. But that wasn't all. All of the construction equipment and robots were shut down. Tails came out of the front door.

"Nice work, Tails! You managed to not only shut down the force field, but also stop every machine in this area. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Sonic!"

"Yeah, your really smart." said Yacker.

"How about we find another one of those holes. If we find that, then we'll find the next core piece." Tails said.

"Fine with me. Let's move it"

We set off to find the core piece.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. Time for a break. I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Use Your Head

**Alright! New chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

_Construction Chaos Act 2_

Tails, Yacker, and I began to search for another hole. The holes and the core pieces seem to have a connection.

"I figured out that Eggman must have dug up the core pieces from these holes." said Tails.

"To find the next core piece we'll have to find another hole." concluded Yacker.

We had to search high and low in what's left of Eggman's construction zone. No robots were bothering us and no machinery was giving us trouble in getting through. It was kind of boring. Just running through here with absolutely no challenge. I mean, where's the fun in that.

We ended up at the edge of the construction zone and that's where we found the hole. Past the zone was another area affected by Eggman stealing the core. It looked like this new area was close to a lake. The hole itself was just as deep as the one back in the palace. As soon as we got near it, a certain egghead was closeby.

"So, you've managed to shut down my force field didn't you, Sonic?"

"You bet, Baldy McNosehair. Couldn't have done it without, Tails' help."

"Oh, so, if you don't have your little fox friend, then you won't have any chance of foiling my plans!"

* * *

_Construction Chaos Boss Act: Egg Kinesis_

Eggman pressed a button on his Eggmobile and a robot appeared from the construction zone. It was a floating ball that was half mechanical and silver colored and the other half was blue with trapped wisps surrounded four other floating black stones. They looked really heavy.

"Kinesis! Get that fox!"

The robot started to glow and I looked at Tails and he started acting weird. He looked like he was tied up except without the rope

"Tails! What's wrong?"

"Can't…move…"

Tails began to float off of the ground and he started to move towards the robot.

"Help…Sonic…"

"Tails!" Yacker shouted.

"HOO HOO HOO! Without your friend, you have no chance of defeating me! Unfortunately, Kinesis can only focus on five objects at a time, but regardless, it looks like I will be victorious this time, Sonic! Kinesis! Destroy him!"

Eggman ran off. The robot started attacking by throwing its stones at me. I dodged each one.

"Don't worry, Tails! I'll get you free!"

"…Hurry…"

The robot made the stones float back to it and started to chuck them back at me. I got an idea. I used my homing attack to attack the stones to get up as high as the robot and then I attacked the robot. White aliens escaped the robot and powered me up so that I could boost. The robot got back to its senses and it picks up its stones and tries to throw them at me again.

"Ugh…really?" I said.

I did the same thing a gain except this time I boosted into him. A green wisp escaped from its container.

"Hey, little guy! Can you lend a hand in freeing my friend?"

"I'm on it!"

He let me absorb him and I felt kind of light-headed.

HOVER!

I transformed into a hovercraft and I started floating around.

"How is this form going to help?" I thought.

Just then, I felt the white energy power up and charge.

CHARGE!

I focused on the robot's stones and I saw that I was controlling them. I could use my mind to make them move.

"Hey, robot! How about a taste of your own medicine?"

I used my mind to shoot them at the robot with incredible speed. The robot stood no chance and was destroyed very easily. The aliens got free and the next core piece was saved. It decended to the ground and from where it disappeared flowers bloomed around it and it spread over to the construction zone. All of what remains of it was covered in flowers and vines. Tails got free and flew back down to the ground.

"Tails! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine now. Getting lifted up by that robot felt really weird. …oouuuggg…" he shivered. "I'm going to have chills for days."

"We're glad you're okay, Tails." said Yacker.

The aliens I absorbed popped out of me and flew away.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"Well, that leaves us with only two more pieces to find."

"You're right, Yacker. Let's move on to the next area. On my handheld, it looks like its going to be the lake in that direction."

"Okay! Time to get a move on!"

And we were off to the next area.

* * *

**And that's that. This time, I need your help. I need you guys to help me come up with a name for the next area. It's going to be a lake and I would prefer it to be an alliteration. But it doesn't have to be just as long as it's catchy. Just leave a review or PM me and I'll think about it. I'll give credit to whoever came up with the name. I'M OUTTA HERE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Who Wants Sushi?

**And now it's time for…duh duh-duh DUH!…Chapter 9! Credit to Falconess for coming up with a great name for the lake: Lunar Lake. And thank you to the other people who posted names…all 4 of you. But enough of me rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

Tails, Yacker, and I began to venture away from the construction zone over to the next area to find the next core piece. The sun was going down and it would be nighttime soon. Tails said that it would be at a lake, but I hope it isn't underwater. Though, now that I think about it, I probably already jinxed it. We made our way through some trees until we found the lake.

* * *

_Lunar Lake Act 1_

"Oh no! Look at the lake!" Yacker shouted.

The lake was all dirty and murky. It looked totally disgusting.

"The lake is usually so clear and beautiful, especially at night when the moon rises. But now, it's ruined."

Yacker looked so sad. I think that this lake is one of his favorite places.

"Don't sweat it, Yacker. We'll fix the problem. You can count on us." I said.

"Thanks, guys." he said.

"Now where do we find the next core piece, Tails?"

"Uh…Let me use my scanner function."

Tails used his handheld and looked around the lake.

"It looks like we'll find the piece at the bottom of the lake."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Ugh."

"It's okay, Sonic. It shouldn't take too long. You'll be outta there in no time."

"I hope your right. Can you come with me. I might need help getting around in the water."

"Sure."

"I'll stay over here, you guys, if that's okay." said Yacker.

"Alright. See you in a bit, Yacker." I said as we walked into the water.

EWW! It was so gross! It's bad enough that I can't swim, but now I have to get into dirty water. Yuck!

"Sonic, grab my hand." Tails said.

"Okay."

I held his hand and we dove in. He pulled me down lower into the lake's depths. Surprisingly, it was much cleaner down at the bottom and not as murky. Tails pulled me around until we found another wisp capsule. It looked like it was made specifically for catching aliens underwater. We saw that it had only white and yellow aliens.

I gestured to Tails to pull me over to the capsule. He understood and we swam over. We stopped on the lake's floor and I curled up and started spinning in place. I built up enough power to push me through the water and open up the capsule. The aliens got free and a few white aliens and two yellow ones let us absorb them. We decided to save their power for when we really need it. We were about to run out of air until we saw air bubbles coming up from the floor. We walked over to catch our breath and then we continued on.

* * *

_Lunar Lake Act 2_

To pick up the pace, I used boost to get through the water much faster and Tails used his energy to swim faster with his tails. We ran into Eggman's fish robots like choppers and other ones shaped like squids and jellyfish. We were careful not to get chomped, inked or stung. After a bit of searching we found the hole we were looking for, at the deepest part of the lake.

* * *

_Lunar Lake Boss Act: Egg Jaws_

We heard rumbling in the water and the floor of the hole began to crumble. The floor gave away and revealed another boss robot. It was a huge robotic shark. It was blue with large sharp teeth and its underbelly held the aliens.

It started to charge at us hope to have us for its dinner. I grabbed Tails and he swam out of the way of the shark. We had to get more air, so we searched for another pocket of air and took our breaths. The shark came around and charged at us again. This time we barely dodged and it ended up slamming in to the wall of the hole. While it was stunned, Both Tails and I took the chance to attack. I homing attacked its underbelly while Tails used the last of his white energy to power his tails to act as a saw blade and cut into the shark's alien container.

More white aliens got free and they let us absorb them. When the shark got back to its senses it got back up off of the floor and he put a shield on his alien container. It looked like it was inpenetrable and it would be useless to try to attack it. I guessed that we wouldn't be able to let any wisps free anymore.

Then, I remembered that we still have the power of the yellow aliens. I got Tails attention and gestured him to come over to me. We both nodded and we released the yellow energy.

DOUBLE DRILL!

We transformed into drills again and we used up all of the white energy we had to charge up.

CHARGE! TWIN TORPEDO ATTACK!

We locked onto the robot and we charged at him at a breakneck pace. We tore through its shell with no problem at all and he was finished. We climed back up to the surface and jumped out of the water. Tails carried me over to where Yacker was.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

I noticed that the sun was practically gone and the moon was rising over in the looked off to where the robot was and we saw that he jumped out of the water and exploded. The aliens were free and the ones that we absorbed popped out of us to join them. We said our good-byes to them and watched as the fifth piece of the core was returning to its rightful place. It fell into the water and the lake began to glow with dazzling light. The light faded and we saw that the lake was clean again. It was completely clear and just in time too.

"Guys! Look at that!" Yacker yelled.

He pointed over the horizon. The moon was full and its light reflected off of the water so beautifully. I could just stare at it for hours.

"Wow." said Tails in pure amazement.

After we stopped to rest for a bit, we had to get a move on.

"Okay, guys. There's just one piece of the planets core left to rescue. I'm willing to bet that Eggman has it over at his HQ. According to my handheld, it should be east from here." Tails said.

We looked eastward and saw a tall thin tower in the distance.

"That's where we'll scramble his plans once and for all." I said.

"Well let's hurry. It can't be long now until we save the planet from losing all of its energy." said Yacker.

"C'mon guys! Let's get this party started!" I said while running off with excitement flooding my head.

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Tails shouted.

* * *

**Well there you go. Thanks again to Falconess for the lake's name. Time to finish Eggman!**


	10. Chapter 10: Humor Instead Of Terror

**New chapter time! Time for us to take down Eggman. Storytime!**

The three of us ran through the night, traveling towards Eggman's base. It wasn't long before we reached the tower.

"Whoo…Don't run off like that, Sonic. You know it's hard for me to keep up with you." said Tails.

"Sorry, Tails. I kinda got caught up in the excitement."

* * *

_Terrifying Tower Act 1_

The tower was huge. It looked like it was 100 stories high. At the top was what looked like a few windows on a disc shaped room at the top. It must be where Eggman is.

"Come on, guys! Let's get climbing!" I said as I started to enter the base of the tower to climb the stairs.

"Sonic! Wait a sec!" Tails shouted.

"What is it?" I asked looking back at him and Yacker.

"Why not just take the elevator?"

"Elevator?" I looked next to the doorway into the tower.

"Huh? What do you know? There is an elevator. Thanks, Tails. You saved from another one of those comedic clichés." I said.

"Actually, the author did."

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's go!"

We got into the elevator and saw three buttons: Ground, Capsule Room, and Control Room.

"Let's go to the capsule room first. That way we can save more of my trapped friends." said Yacker.

"Good thinking, Yacker." I said.

I pressed the button for the capsule room and the doors closed and the elevator started rising.

(insert elevator version of Eggman's theme from 06, Unleashed, and Colors here)

The elevator was pretty slow. By the time we reached the capsule room, which is like on the 50th floor, Tails beat me twice at a game of "Go Fish."

"I win again, Sonic."

"Oh, look at that. We're here."

"You know, you both don't seem very worried about Baldy Nosehair." Yacker said

"Of course not. We beat him hundreds of time." I said.

"Really? Wow!"

We walked out and saw that the room was full of capsule full of aliens.

"Time to save some aliens."

Tails and I ran around busting up capsules and freeing the aliens. After we freed all of them, It was time to head for Eggman.

* * *

_Terrifying Tower Act 2 _(not very terrifying, is it?)

"Everyone! Into the elevator!" I shouted.

Surprisingly enough, all of the wisps were able to fit inside, but it was a tight squeeze.

"Can someone press the button for the control room please?" I said in the back in a kind of muffled up voice.

We started rising and just like before, it was slow, but it beats walking up the stairs. It took awhile, but we finally got to Eggman's place.

"…_take one down, pass it around, 5 chili dogs on the wall."_

"Aww, man! We didn't get to finish!" I shouted.

We all got out of the elevator to see Eggman waiting for us.

"What! How did you all get here so quickly!?" He asked.

"Elevator." I said.

"Darn it! I had so many traps layed out on the stairs. Curse my need for convienience. No matter. I will still defeat you…uh…Where are you?" he said trying to look through the hundreds of wisps in the way.

"I'm over here!" I shouted, waving to Eggman to get his attention.

"Oh, there you are! As I was saying, I will still defeat you, Sonic!"

"Bring it on, Baldy McNosehair!"

Our epic battle was about to start.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! But anyway, this is probably the more humorous chapter of my story. But also the shortest. Sorry about that! The next one will be longer. I promise. Until next time! L8R PEOPLES!**


	11. Chapter 11: My Best Frienemy

**Alright! It's time for Sonic, Tails, and the wisps vs. Dr. Eggman! Time to finish this!**

* * *

Eggman ran over to the middle of the room. There, he stepped on a platform and began descending. Before, I could react, the control room started transforming. All the machines and computers around us were transforming along with the room. Soon the entire room had transformed into a platform out in the open. We felt some rumbling and the wisps had scattered. Then, Eggman came up from the edge of the platform with a familiar device hooked up to his Eggmobile. It look like his…

"How's this for a battle, Sonic!?"

He shot a beam over at Tails who had no time to react.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"TAILS!"

He fell to the ground. I ran over to him.

"Tails! Tails! Wake up!" I said trying to get him to open his eyes.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he got up and tried to attack me with his tails. I moved out of the way just in time.

"Tails? No, it can't be."

"HOO HOO HOO! Of course it is, hedgehog! I brought back my mind control prototype along with a few modifications. Plus, it's powered by the limitless energy of the planet's core piece so now its energy won't run out. You have no choice but to beat your best friend to take me on."

"Tails! Snap out of it!" Yacker yelled.

"It's no use! (excuse the reference) You have to fight Tails to foil my plans. HOO HOO HOO!"

"Tails, I don't want to do this, but I have to."

* * *

_Terrifying Tower Boss Act: Tails?_

Tails made the first move by charging at me and trying to tackle me. I moved out of the way with my superior speed. Tails couldn't catch up.

"Oh, Tails!" shouted Eggman in a singsongy voice.

I turned my attention to Eggman.

"Try this for speed!"

He was holding what looked like cyan alien that he probably had in his container. He looked scared and looked like he was almost drained of energy. Eggman threw it over to Tails and since the alien didn't have the energy to fly away, Tails absorbed it.

LAZER!

Tails rammed into me at the speed of light and I couldn't dodge it. It felt like a hard punch on my face and I was pushed back. Tails went over the edge but flew all the way back to the platform. The cyan wisp was removed from Tails body and fell to the ground.

"Y-Yack…er…h-help…" he said. Yakcer flew over to him and carried him away.

"Tails! You've got to fight it. Your hurting the aliens. You know that your better than Eggman."

"…S-Sonic…d-dest-troy…"

He had no control.

"Here you go, buddy" said Eggman as he threw a drained blue wisp over.

Tails absorbed it and started to fly higher and higher until…

CUBE!

…he started falling and he was right on top of me. I was able to dodge, but the shockwave pushed me over to the edge and I almost fell off. I was hanging barely with one hand. I got myself back up as soon as I could. I saw Tails and saw absolutely no emotion in his eyes as the blue wisp fell from his body. Yacker was going to help the blue alien until he was grabbed by Tails.

"No! Tails! Don't absorb Yacker! He just recovered from being drained!" I yelled.

He completely ignored me and absorbed him anyway.

"Sonic! Help!" Yacker shouted as he was being absorbed.

Tails then turned his back to me and started using his tails like a fan. He used Yacker's energy to try and blow me away. I was barely hanging on to the platform. Then, I noticed that Eggman was flying over me.

"Any last words, hedgehog?"

"I will never give up!"

I let go of the platform and let the wind carry me. I was elevated high enough for a clear shot at Eggman. I homing attacked his container full of aliens and some white aliens got free. I absorbed them.

"What!? Impossible!" Eggman yelled.

"Oh! It's very possible, Egghead!"

Before he could retaliate, I slammed into his vehicle with boost and I was able to return to the platform. By that time, Tails stopped and I was able to stand without a problem. I looked back and saw something that really got me mad. A wisp escaped from Eggman's machine but it wasn't just any alien. It was a violet nega wisp.

"Eggman! Your going to pay for what you did to the aliens and to Tails!"

Just then, I saw Yacker fall out of Tails. He looked sort of drained, but seemed to be okay.

"Yacker! Are you alright?"

"I…feel…okay." he said.

"VNDIS)$I NMSC$UT%#(#IW!" the wisp said in what sounded like an angry voice.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"VJCI (T%$*?VFR$:!"

"I guess they don't speak the same way as regular wisps."

The nega wisp entered my body and I could feel the dark negative energy wanting to take form.

VOID!

I transformed into a black hole and started to consume everything. Eggman's mind control thing was immediately sucked in.

"NO!" he shouted.

Tails started to get back to his senses.

"Ugh…My nose hair are tingling again…Huh? Sonic!"

He saw me and I looked back at him.

"Tails! Get away as fast as you can! And take Yacker and his friend too!"

He started to fly away and picked up Yacker and the blue wisp. I turned my attention back to Eggman.

"As for you…"

CHARGE!

I started to flash white and then I grew to a massive size. I started to destroy Eggman's tower with my incredible force. Eggman was trying to get away, but the force was too much for him.

I was about to suck him in and then all of the energy I had faded. I turned back to normal and started to fall. Eggman on the other hand was pulling himself so hard that he fell into a canyon that happened to be right next to where his tower was.

"I'LL GET YOU, SONIC!"

As I fell, Tails was able to catch me and gently land on the ground.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry about what I did! I can't believe I treated the wisps like that."

"Don't blame yourself, Tails. You were under Eggman's control. What matters is that everyone is safe."

Yacker was sitting next to a nearby tree. I walked up to him.

"Yacker, how are you feeling?" I asked

"I feel okay. Not very strong though."

"I'm sorry, Yacker." said Tails.

"It's okay. Wait a minute! Where's the last core piece?"

Suddenly, I started to feel very weird. I began to float off of the ground.

"Whoa! Guy! I feel really weird right now."

Then, a ball of light came out of my body.

"The core piece!" Yacker shouted.

The piece started floating towards the canyon where Eggman fell in. We followed it to see where it would go. We saw that it was descending into the canyon. It went lower and lower until we couldn't see it anymore. Then, a giant flash of light came from the canyon that was almost as bright as a star. After a few seconds, the light faded. The sun started to rise and there was an explosion of plantlife that grew right before our eyes. Trees started growing at a rapid pace, vines grew all around, and flowers bloomed everywhere we looked.

"Well guys, it looks like this adventure is coming to a close." I said

"Yup! We beat Eggman for like the thousandth time already." said Tails.

But, that wasn't the case yet. We suddenly felt a huge tremor. Then from the canyon, we could hear Eggman.

"HOO HOO HOO! You think you beat me already, Sonic? Well think again! Come down here if you dare to challenge me!"

"Ugh. That creep never gives up, does he?"

"Let's go, Sonic! I know that we can take him!" said Tails.

"I'm coming too." Yacker said.

"Yacker, you have to stay here and rest. You've already gotten a lot of energy drained out of you." I said.

"But, I want to help, too! Please!"

"Oh, alright." I picked him up. "Just hold on tight."

"Okay."

"Take us down, Tails."

"You got it, Sonic."

I grabbed hold of Tails and we gently descended down into the dark canyon as we ventured toward the final battle.

* * *

**How's that, guys? This should make up for the last chapter. It's almost time to end this story. See you then.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Epic Battle

**It's time to begin the final battle. Sonic, Tails, Yacker, and all of the wisps vs. Dr. Eggman. Let's go!**

* * *

_Cavern Canyon Act 1_

As we went lower and lower into the canyon, it was getting darker. It got so dark that we couldn't see very well. Luckily, we were able to see the bottom and landed gently.

"So where are we going to find Eggman?" asked Tails.

"Well, Eggman most likely needs an energy source to power whatever machine he's using. How about we use your handheld to track an energy source." I said.

"Good idea."

"Yeah, I do have my moments."

Tails scanned the area and eventually found something.

"This way, guys!"

"We're right behind you, Tails." said Yacker.

I carried Yacker and we followed Tails through the bottom of the canyon. Soon, up ahead, we saw a light source.

"That must be it!" said Tails.

We ran over to where the light was coming from. We saw that it was…

"The core!" Yacker yelled.

Right in front of us in a large open area about the size of a football field was the source of energy and life of Planet Wisp. All six pieces were combined into one infinite supply of hyper-go-ons. It looked like it was 12 feet tall and wide.

"I'm guessing that Eggman's here." I said.

"You got that right, Sonic." a voice said.

From behind the core, came Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"Eggman! Give it up! We've got you cornered! There's no way you can win this!" I yelled.

"Au contraire. In fact, I've got you cornered and there is no escape! Say hello to this brilliant invention."

He pressed a button and from behind the core came Egg Nega Wisp.

"Seriously, dude? You brought back that old thing? I can beat it with no problem!"

"Well, take a look at this!"

The Egg Nega Wisp grabbed the complete core and stored it inside its containers. Eggman inserted his Eggmobile into his robot. It roared from the power that it gained from the core.

FRENZY!

"Now my robot has unlimited energy! It's still a little beat up from last time, but no matter. It is still an unstoppable machine!"

"Well see about that, Baldy McNosehair."

* * *

_Cavern Canyon Boss Act: Egg Nega Wisp 2.0_

I gave Yacker to Tails so that I could take on Eggman. I homing attacked its tentacles like last time and it eventually lead up the cockpit. I was about to deal a blow to it, but then an invisible force stopped me.

"HOO HOO HOO! Did I forget to mention that my robot now sports a force field. It is virtually indestructible and impenetrable. Nothing can pierce through it. You have no chance, hedgehog."

"I will find a way, Egghead!"

"What's this I see?"

Eggman's robot started to use it's tentacles like vacuums and aimed it towards Tails and Yacker. Tails managed to hold on but was struggling to hold on to Yacker.

"Yacker! Don't…let…go!" Tails yelled.

"I…can't! I'm slipping!"

Yacker lost his grip and was getting sucked into the robot.

"YACKER! NO!" I shouted.

"Look at what I have, Sonic! More energy for my robot, even though I don't need it, it's satisfying to know that I have your little alien friend. Take a look!"

The robot turned around showing it's energy containers. Yacker was in the one in the middle, trying to escape.

"Yacker!" I yelled.

"Soni-AAAAHHHHH!"

Yacker was getting the energy forcefully drained from him. It looked like it was causing so much pain to him.

The robot turned around again to face me.

"Now do you see that its useless to try and go against me?"

"No! There's always a way!"

"Fine! I'll make you learn the hard way!"

LAZER!

The robot started to shoot at me with lasers. I jumped over them, but they hit the side of the canyon and caused a rock slide. I was able to dodge some rocks that were falling but some others hit me.

"How about this!"

DRILL!

The robot disappeared into the ground and caused an earthquake. I didn't know where it would reappear. Suddenly the ground below me started crumbling.

"Tails!" I called.

He got the message and flew over quickly to pick me up and carry me away. The robot then came up from the ground that was below us and jumped up to ram us. It was successful. It hit both me and Tails and we fell hard to the ground. The ground stung a little but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Give up yet!" said Eggman.

"Never!"

"Then try this!"

ROCKET!

The robot flew up high to the surface.

"What is he doing?" I ask myself.

CUBE!

"Oh no!" Tails shouted.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

We both ran out of the way of the robot. It pounded the ground so hard that the shockwave could've rattled the whole planet. It sent us slamming into the wall of the canyon. I started to ache everywhere and it was getting harder to stand.

"Tails, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm…fine."

He looked a little beaten up, but he was still kicking. I turn my attention back to Eggman.

"How about now, Sonic?"

"Guess again, Eggman!"

"You are very persistent, I'll give you that. But now it's time to end it!"

BURST!

I saw a flash in front of me appear so quickly that I didn't have time to react.

"SONIC!"

"Tails?"

Tails ran in front of me and tried using his tails to blow away the blast. He seemed to have some saved white energy. The blast was too much and he was pushed right into me but he was still blowing. It started getting hot, but then soon it faded before getting too intense. The blast ended and then I tried to get up. Tails was on top of me and I checked to see if he was okay.

"Tails? Are you okay?"

"…S-Sonic…"

I got up and saw that Tails looked horrible. His fur was covered in soot and ash and his tails were almost burnt away. They only had a very thin layer of fur left.

"Tails! Buddy! Hold on!"

"…Sonic…t-take…th-this…"

He held out his hand and revealed a gold ring.

"…I saved it…in case of…an emergency…"

He handed it to me and passed out.

I got up and faced Eggman. I couldn't describe how much rage I could feel towards Eggman. It was so much that the ring that Tails gave me started glowing brighter and brighter until I felt the height of its power. I started to curl up and roll faster and faster in place until I released it all and charged for Eggman. I was stopped right in front of the robot because of the force field but I didn't stop rolling.

"EGGMAN! You're…going…to pay…for messing with…my friends!"

My fur was starting to get darker and darker until it was a very dark blue. My rage, sadness, and hatred was growing to incredible heights. The force field shattered like glass and I dealt a hard blow to the robot, but it wasn't done yet.

Just then a wisp escaped the robot's container.

"Yacker!" I shouted.

"CJF#%*FVYH$* F!" He said.

Yacker was transformed into a purple nega wisp. I could tell because he was the only nega wisp I've seen with a purple curl on his head. He headed straight for me and I absorbed him.

"Come on, buddy. This is for Tails."

FRENZY! CHARGE!

I grew into a white large sized eating machine. I headed straight for Eggman and chewed all over his robot.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted.

Too late. The robot exploded into pieces and Eggman was blown away to outer space. I felt at ease and I transformed back to normal, blue fur and all. Yacker popped out of me and he was back to normal too. I guess I must have used all of the nega-go-ons on Eggman and using them all up caused Yacker to return to normal.

"Yacker!"

"Sonic!" he said.

"Sonic!" I heard someone say.

It was Tails. He came to and got up. He was a little shaken up but he seemed to be doing fine.

"Tails!" I shouted back.

"Yacker!" Tails said.

"Tails!" he said back.

"Okay! We can stop now!" I said.

We all started laughing. Then, we saw the completed core moving back to its original place but something was off…

* * *

**And you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see. I hope you guys enjoyed this long and sort of dark chapter I wrote. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Out Of Time And Colors

**New Chapter! Let's see what was so off to Sonic.**

* * *

_Cavern Canyon Act 2_

The core was moving back to the spot where it originally was, but something about it wasn't right. Its glow was flashing on and off and it looked like its energy was…fading.

"No!" Yacker yelled. "The core's power is draining away! If it dies out, then so will the entire planet!"

There was a strong tremor that shook the canyon. Yacker's glow started to fade. He couldn't float and fell to the ground.

"Yacker! Your started to lose energy again!" I said.

"I…feel…dizzy." he said.

"What can we do?" asked Tails.

"I…don't know." Yacker said with a defeated look on his face.

"We know what you can do!" said a voice.

From up above came aliens of every color, including the nega wisps. There was pink, red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and violet. The cyan wisp was the one who spoke.

"Yacker, Mama told us what we needed to do in an emergency like this. She said that all of us need to combine our energy to keep the core stable." he said.

"Really? Then…Sonic can…help you out. I've seen him…use all of your energy…together. He should…be able to…do it." said Yacker.

"Sure, I'll do it." I said.

"Well, you guys better hurry up. My handheld says that the core is already halfway depleted." Tails said with urgency in his voice.

"Alright guys! Let's do it!" I said.

I turned to the core, which started to pulsate in red. With all of the aliens surrounding me, I could feel all of their power being channeled through me.

UNLIMITED COLORS!

The aliens all started to circle around me.

LAZER! DRILL! SPIKES! ROCKET! CUBE! HOVER! BURST! VOID! FRENZY!

One by one, the aliens entered my body and the waterfall of energy I felt was just amazing. I was lifted off of the ground and I was ready to charge at the core.

FINAL COLOR BLASTER!

I hit the core and it started pulsating faster and faster until I bounced off and landed on the ground. The core was flashing very fast and looked like it had worked.

"I think its working, Sonic! Its energy levels are rising." Tails said while looking at his MilesElectric.

Just then, there was another tremor and the core started pulsating in a darker shade of red.

"Oh no! The energy levels dropped like a rock. It's still unstable." he said.

"What went wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we just need a little more energy."

"Of course!" shouted Yacker.

"What is it, Yacker?" Tails asked.

"Mama…said that…_all_ of us…needed to combine our…energy. Sonic…you need…to use my energy." he said.

"But Yacker, if I use your energy, you'll be completely drained." I said.

"That's…okay. It's…better for the…planet…and for…my friends. NOW GUYS!"

UNLIMITED COLORS!

"Huh? Wait a second!" I shouted.

All of the wisps started to circle me again.

"20% left, Sonic!" Tails shouted. "It's now or never!"

Yacker hopped over to me and entered me first.

"Yacker! No!" I said.

"It won't work unless we do it this way." I heard him say inside my head.

LAZER! CHARGE! DRILL! CHARGE! SPIKES! CHARGE! ROCKET! CHARGE! CUBE! CHARGE! HOVER! CHARGE! BURST! CHARGE! VOID! CHARGE! FRENZY! CHARGE!

All the aliens entered my body again. This time the energy I felt was ten times as strong as it was before.

"10% left!"

I was lifted off of the ground and I was about to ram into the core again.

"Yacker! Don't do it!"

"5%!"

FINAL COLOR SPECTRUM BLASTER!

"…bye, Sonic…"

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger! I think next chapter will be the last one. See you guys then and don't forget to review! I'm outta here!**

**LAZER!**

**Bye, guys! *zooms off***


	14. Chapter 14: Friendship Never Dies

**Final chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed the story! Once again thanks to Falconess for the name for Lunar Lake and thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

I pierced through the core at the speed of light and slowly decended to the ground. The core lit up the entire canyon and I could feel the warmth of its energy. Then after a few seconds the core dimmed, but was still glowing a bright glow.

"Sonic! It worked! The core is stable!" Tails shouted.

It was great to see that the planet will be alright but…

"Yacker!"

I just remembered about Yacker.

Is he okay? I thought.

Then, the wisps I absorbed popped out of me. Red, orange, yellow, green, green, cyan, and blue?

"Hey! Where's the pink one and why are there two green one's?"

One of the green aliens spoke.

"I was the violet wisp. After you restored the core, I turned back to normal."

"As for the pink one, he's still inside you along with two others, one of them being a cyan alien who turned back from being a purple wisp."

Then, three more aliens popped out, the pink one and another cyan wisp. Both of them looked at me with sad faces. I realized that they were carrying one more alien.

"Yacker!"

They layed him on the ground. Yacker had his eye closed and he wasn't white anymore. He was grey and dark without a glow. He wasn't even moving.

"No! Yacker, please get up!" I said.

"Yacker!" shouted Tails.

I picked him up and held him in my arms. Tails started to sniffle.

"…Yacker…you did a great job, buddy." I said.

I hung my head low.

The other aliens glowing and humming a weird alien song. It must be their way of being sad. Tails hugged me and started crying.

I don't know how long we just stood there, but after a while, I didn't feel Yacker in my arms.

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw him floating towards the core, but he was still limp. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The core absorbed Yacker and started to glow a little brighter. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice.

"…thank…you…"

It didn't sound familiar, but Yacker popped out of the core and just floated there in front of us. He opened his eye and his color and glow was restored.

"YACKER!" I shouted.

I ran over to him and grabbed him and hugged him so hard. Tails joined in and so did the other wisps. It was one big group hug.

"You're okay." I said.

"We thought we lost you." said Tails with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm fine. You can let go of me now." he said.

"How are you…alright? You looked like you were completely out of energy." Tails asked.

"I don't know. I blacked out after Sonic charged at the core. Then I saw a light. It was so comforting that I felt strong again." he said.

"Well enough catching up. It's time to PARTY!" I said. "Come on. Let's go home!"

I grabbed the orange wisp and absorbed him.

ROCKET!

I blasted off back up to the surface.

"Wait for us, Sonic!" shouted Tails.

He grabbed one of the green aliens.

HOVER!

We headed over to Yacker's mom's palace.

"Thank you, Sonic and Tails. You've saved our planet from a terrible fate." she said.

"Your very welcome." I said.

"I just wish there was a way for us to thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Just drop by our planet anytime for a visit."

"Time to go, Sonic! Our ride is here!" Tails shouted.

I looked back and saw a swarm of wisps waiting for us.

"Alright! Goodbye everyone!"

"GOODBYE SONIC!" the wisps shouted.

I hopped into the swarm with Tails and Yacker next to me and we shot off back home directly above us. As we traveled back, I looked back at the planet and saw that it was just as beautiful as it was before. The aliens dropped us off back in front of Spagonia University.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Yacker." I said.

"Come back and visit soon." said Tails.

"I will! Just before I go, HIGH-FIVE!"

"You got it!" I said.

Tails and I high-fived Yacker as he flew off back to his friends and flew off. We watched as Planet Wisp disappeared into space.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's how it happened. Thanks again for reading! See you guys another time!**


End file.
